


Lento Ma Non Troppo

by flyttadig



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Opening Up, i kind of really love chopin: the fanfiction, talks, violin playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyttadig/pseuds/flyttadig
Summary: Makoto Naegi believes any two people can grow to understand one another. Byakuya Togami is willing to listen.





	Lento Ma Non Troppo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Togami’s numerous reiterations in his free time events of his firm belief that he and Naegi live in different worlds and may never truly understand each other. To be honest this is sort of how I picture Naegi and Togami’s romantic relationship starting out. For me, personally, the development has to begin with a situation or such that involves Togami exposing himself and opening up a little. So that was the intention and goal of this narrative. 
> 
> Also I use first names, die mad about it.
> 
> [Originally published March 1st, 2014 to my Tumblr.](http://flyttadigs.tumblr.com/post/78196843018/lento-ma-non-troppo)

“You and I are from completely different worlds, Makoto Naegi. There is no possible way you and I could ever fully comprehend one another– well, I may comprehend you. But the space between us is too distant for you to ever know me. Perhaps this very concept is too complicated for you to grasp, or do you understand?”

“… I believe I understand.”

Makoto knew Byakuya was wrong. Two people can grow to understand one another, no matter how different they may seem from one another. All it took was compassion, patience, and empathy.

This idea found itself in Makoto’s head for days after his and Byakuya’s conversation. And the more he thought on it, the more he believed it and the more plausible it seemed. He began questioning how Byakuya could be so narrow-minded on the topic in the first place.

He thought, maybe, he could grow to fully understand anyone who attended Hope’s Peak Academy, no matter how different every student was from him. But given the situation and the origin of this belief, why would he strive to understand anyone else before Byakuya Togami?

Besides, Makoto had come to terms with the fact that Byakuya genuinely interested him, and every bond begins with a sort of curiosity or interest.

It had been a week since Makoto’s conversation with Byakuya on the original topic, and since then Makoto had plenty of time alone with his thoughts. Makoto figured after dinner ended would be a good time to confront Byakuya on the matter. He didn’t want to cause a scene earlier in the day when everyone was out and about if the heir chose to argue with him.

The luckster found himself walking toward Byakuya’s dorm, already having had rehearsed in his head an idea of what he wanted to say. It wasn’t until he stood directly outside the door in the dead-silent hallway that he heard the very faint sound of music playing from within the scion’s soundproof room. It almost seemed like he was just imagining it.

He gathered his courage and gave the door two steady knocks.

Twenty seconds passed. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, but Makoto remembered how different he and Byakuya were. Byakuya takes his time and does things at his own pace, whereas Makoto would have jumped up and answered his own door right away. Makoto didn’t bother knocking another time; if he did, the other boy would only get angry. So he waited a little longer until–

“I’m busy. What is it, Naegi?” was asked the moment the door opened. The blond’s usual domineering glare welcomed Makoto in the doorway, though it seemed less powerful than normal. Byakuya wasn’t wearing his usual suit jacket, and although he is taller than the brunet, he looked a little less dignified and somehow that made Makoto’s courage rise.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said, Togami-kun,” Makoto started.

“Congratulations, you’re capable of higher brain functions,” Byakuya retorted, crossing his arms and ready to end this conversation that already seemed to be going nowhere fast to him.

The shorter boy asserted himself and looked into the other’s eyes. “Listen to me,” he responded sternly but calmly. Byakuya never heard that tone outside of a School Trial. Makoto had his attention now.

“… Very well,” Byakuya said with a tiny sigh and a slow blink, and leaned against the door frame. Makoto gave himself a little mental pat on the back for making it this far.

“About our talk last week,” Makoto began, his hands finding themselves in his pockets, “I disagree with… just about everything you said.”

Byakuya nodded his head down, shut his eyes, and rubbed his brow. The look on the heir’s face told Makoto he was almost personally offended for having a different opinion than him. “Is that it? Is that all you came here for?”

“Not exactly,” the brunet offered with a little smile, amused by how quickly the other boy was tiring of this. He’d never seen someone become so agitated in such a short amount of time.

“Naegi, if I recall correctly, you said ‘I understand’.”

Now he was amused that Byakuya remembered the conversation at all. “Didn’t say I agreed with your viewpoint.”

Byakuya sneered, “Are you getting smart with me?”

Makoto couldn’t help but offer a chuckle back, his palms beginning to sweat in his pockets. “Not at all, I’m sorry. I just thought maybe… We could discuss our views a little more?” he finally offered.

The blond did not want to discuss anything. He had more important things to return to. It was beginning to get late. There were only so many hours left before Nighttime, and he intended to use them as _he_ wanted to.

“… Fine.”

_Damnitt._

Makoto grinned. “Thank you, Togami-kun. Ah, may I come in?”

“How long do you intend for this discussion to last, Naegi?”

He shifted his feet a little in place and looked away. “However long it needs to?” the luckster offered.

Byakuya sighed. “We’ll see. Just start telling me what’s so important that you waited a whole week to confront me on.”

Makoto took a deep breath and thought over what he had planned to say. “I didn’t mean to wait a week,” he began, “I was thinking over everything you said the entire time, and forming my opinion.”

The heir gave a little nod.

“I think… that any two people can come to fully understand one another,” Makoto stated, looking back up to Byakuya.

“Explain.”

The shorter boy gave a little smile and continued, “Any type of relationship between two people, it always starts with an interest or curiosity. And I think it involves a lot of patience, and compassion, and empathy. The two people just need to be willing to open up to one another.”

Byakuya pushed up his glasses and adjusted his shoulder against the doorway. “I understand what you’re trying to say, Naegi, but sometimes certain people are far too different from one another to ever understand each other.”

Makoto politely smiled and calmly interjected, raising a hand out from one of his pockets. “You’ve… got that wrong.”

“Elaborate.”

“Take this conversation, for example,” the brunet said. Byakuya was very willing to listen now.

Makoto continued, “Earlier, you gave your own viewpoint on something, and I listened. Now, I’m offering you _my_ viewpoint.”

“Cut to the chase, Naegi.”

“Sorry,” (not). “So, we are both learning something about one another, in this case, how we each view the world, I guess. We’re trading information about ourselves. Which is, inherently– ah, I think– how people get to know one another.” Makoto offered a little gesture of his hand. “The more two people know about one another, the more they understand each other. That is to say, um, that our understanding of each other is based on how much we know about one another,” he explained. “What I’m saying is, even two people like us, who you think are extremely different from one another–”

“Extremely,” Byakuya interrupted in agreement.

Makoto smiled a little, “Two people like us _do_ have the ability to understand each other. It requires patience and an open mind, you know? But it’s possible,” he finished.

Byakuya was silent for a moment, gaze down in thought, and allowed himself to take in what the other boy said.

Makoto waited for a reply and after a moment, began looking away nervously. Did he put that in a way the heir understood? He wasn’t expecting him to agree, but at this point he just wanted the blond to accept his way of thinking.

“Naegi,” Byakuya began suddenly, looking back to Makoto, who gave him his full attention.

“I still do not agree with you,” he stated. “That way of thinking cannot be applied to all people. There are people who refuse to open up to _anybody_ , no matter how much another person may want it.”

“Ah– yes, of course!” Makoto concurred instantly.

Byakuya gave a little smile. “Trusting another human being with information about you– it’s a dangerous game. Look at the situation we’re in. People have died because they placed their trust in another person,” he stated. “We’re in a situation of life or death, kill or be killed. I’ve told you before, a large portion of my life has been similar to this, and I’m not absurd enough to trust anybody here with my life. I hold importance in the world.”

“You close yourself off from everyone else because of this, don’t you?” Makoto asked quietly.

“I would be a fool not to,” the heir responded, his voice almost somber now.

Makoto looked down and could feel his palms becoming sweaty again; he placed his hand back into its pocket. “I hope I haven’t wasted your time,” he offered with a little smile, still looking away.

Byakuya inhaled deeply, gently pushed his glasses up and began calmly, “Not at all, actually.” Makoto looked back up to him. He continued, “The way you think is more idealistic than realistic. But I admit, I like it. I wish it were that simple.” A pause and a fleeting glance downward before returning his gaze to Makoto. “The fact you have decided to confront me about this personally says something about you,” he finished softly.

Makoto’s feet shuffled a little, hoping that it wasn’t something bad. But it came off as a compliment, in Byakuya’s own way. “Thanks, Togami-kun,” he returned, smiling down to himself a little. He realized how warm his chest felt and took it as a sign that the discussion ended in the most compromising way possible.

There was a silence between the two of them. But it wasn’t awkward in the slightest. Instead, it gave the two boys a little time to reflect. Makoto looked up to Byakuya quietly, examining his blue eyes that were turned to the ground and a delicate hand adjusting his white frames. The heir is a difficult person to read, but if Makoto had to wager, he’d say that he was also satisfied with everything that was said.

“Naegi,” Byakuya began, once again claiming the other boy’s attention. His gaze was less assertive than usual. “You wanted to come in.” It wasn’t stated as an offer.

Makoto’s eyes widened a little. “Ah– if it’s okay!” It caught him off guard; he didn’t really think there was much more to talk about regarding the topic. Or maybe it had nothing to do with their previous discussion at all.

The heir halfway rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t be offering if it wasn’t okay.” He turned on his heel and stepped into his room toward the side to let Makoto in. “I lied when I said I was busy before speaking to you.”

The brunet entered the room and while Byakuya shut the door quietly behind him, he noticed a violin in its case on the boy’s bed, the top open and the bow sitting separately away. Makoto grinned and asked, “You were playing earlier?”

Byakuya was quiet as he strode past Makoto and toward the case, ready to put it away. “… Yes,” he answered.

“Do you think you could continue? Or, uh, is it okay if I listen?” he asked almost shyly. “I’ll be quiet, promise.”

The blond paused with his hand over the instrument. “… You don’t have to stay quiet while I play. We may talk. It was you who said two people learn to understand each other through communication, after all.”

“Ah, okay! Um, do you mind if I take a seat on your bed?”

The heir lifted the violin and smiled a little to himself, turned away from the other boy. “Do as you please.”

The luckster grinned, taking a seat on Byakuya’s mattress as the blond faced the other boy now and positioned the bow for the first note. “I take it you are at _least_ cultured enough to be familiar with Chopin’s 'Étude Opus 10, Number 3’. Of course, it was originally composed as a piano piece.”

That sounded like gibberish to Makoto. “I might recognize it when I hear it,” he stated.

Byakuya gave a genuine smile. “Then listen well.”

For the remainder of the evening, Makoto and Byakuya talked about absolutely everything and absolutely nothing. The heir allowed himself to try, at least a little, the luckster’s theory of understanding another person.

He’d never felt more comfortable opening up to anyone as much as he did with Makoto Naegi.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “Lento Ma Non Troppo” is a direct reference to Chopin’s note of the tempo of “Étude Op. 10, No. 3”. The phrase translates to “slowly, but not too much”.
> 
> 2\. [“Étude Op. 10, No. 3” as played on violin.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2j_qv6Iiens)
> 
> 3\. This is straight out of 2014 no editors and no changes we die like men.


End file.
